


Out in the Open

by grrriliketigers



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Blanche and Dorothy decide to come out to Rose and Sophia.





	Out in the Open

Blanche put her hand on Dorothy’s shoulder and dropped a kiss to the top of her head as she passed. “Mornin’ Dorothy.” 

Dorothy looked around nervously. “Anyone could walk in here…” 

“Sophia and Rose.” Blanche waved her off. “And who even cares?” 

“I do.” Dorothy objected. 

“Why?” Blanche shrugged. 

“Because…” Dorothy trailed off. “I don’t know…” 

Blanche pulled out a chair and joined her at the table. “I think we should tell them. I’m gettin’ a little frustrated with Sophia givin’ out your number to strangers. She wouldn’t do that if she knew we were together.” 

“No. She probably would.” 

**

Sophia stood up, picking up plates and starting to clear the table with Rose. 

Blanche looked pointedly at Dorothy. Dorothy gave Blanche a small smile and cleared her throat. “Ma?” 

Sophia turned around expectantly. 

“Can you sit?” Dorothy requested. “You too, Rose.” 

“What is it, Dorothy?” Rose asked with concern. 

“I…” Dorothy faltered. 

“Dorothy is in a relationship.” Blanche announced. “Go on, Dorothy.” 

“You are?” Rose asked, eyes wide. 

“Um, yes.” Dorothy sighed. “Blanche?” 

“You’ve got this, honey, I believe in you.” Blanche winked. 

“It’s Blanche.” Dorothy blurted. 

“It’s Blanche who’s in a relationship?” Rose tilted her head. 

“You’re letting the marinara dry on the plates to tell us that the easiest woman in Miami-Dade county is in a relationship?” Sophia said exasperatedly, throwing up her hands. “Stop the presses.” 

“No.” Dorothy said a little more firmly. “With me. She’s… with me.”

“With you?” Rose cocked her head. “You double date a lot?” 

“So close, honey.” Blanche patted Rose’s shoulder. 

Rose blinked, befuddled. 

“Rose.” Dorothy drew her attention. “There is a relationship, okay?” 

“Okay.” Rose nodded. 

“There are two people in this relationship. Okay?”

“Yes.” 

“One of those people is me. The other one is Blanche.” 

Rose frowned. “Please don’t ask me what time the trains left the station.” 

“Rose!” Dorothy snapped with exaggeration. “It’s not a word puzzle! Blanche and I are in a relationship together, just the two of us.” 

“You and Blanche… Oh!” 

“Ma, say something.” 

“I’ve known for three weeks. Can I do the dishes now?” 

**

Blanche wrapped her arms around Dorothy’s shoulder and tugged her down for a soft, relatively chaste kiss. Dorothy obliged and then looked around furtively. 

“Dorothy…” Blanche cooed gently. 

Dorothy smiled. “It’s just still strange knowing that we’re out in the open now. I never thought… well, if I’m honest, I never thought I’d fall in love with a woman. And I really never thought you could give up men.” 

“It’s intimacy and romance and sex that I want in a relationship. Sure, it’s been men in the past – many, many men – but I’ve found something even more special with you.”


End file.
